An electronic system, such as a computing or storage system, may employ redundant subsystems. Redundancy may duplicate the functionality of a subsystem for increased reliability of the system. Redundancy may be useful particularly where the subsystem functionality is important for operation of the system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. A hyphenated index number “N” appended to some of the reference numerals may be understood to merely denote plurality and may not necessarily represent the same quantity for each reference numeral having such an index number “N”. Additionally, use herein of a reference numeral without a hyphenated index number, where such reference numeral is referred to elsewhere with a hyphenated index number, may be a general reference to the corresponding plural elements, collectively or individually.